The side of HISStory
by Damian Rancow
Summary: Presley finds himself in snake's body after Scarab took his life energy to gain immortality. Heka's new duty is to take care of him.


A stone wall.

Presley wasn't sure if it was a wall to some extent by his blurry eyesight, but it was grey terribly filled thing with moss and the dirty water, that was flowing out of it.

He groaned, trying to lift his eyelids with more specific delicacy, when they both tried hard to keep his eyes shut.

That told the young child was tired.

With no strength at all, Presley's body forced him to uninterrupted sleep from which he had freshly tried to escape and have a breath.

With the rest of his strength remaining, the young kid finally opened his eyes enough to regain contact with reality.

"W-what..." Presley mumbled under his breath trying to get up, but fell on his stomach again.

The little boy sighed. Focusing on trying to stand up and then trying to lean on something, he realized that something was wrong here.

Presley recoiled with fear, spotting that he wasn't feeling his own limbs in any way. No arms or legs, but only the torso and the warmness travelling down his back.

"It's good that you're awake, child" the strange feminine voice hissed with soothing tone. "How are you feeling, my little one?"

The young boy flinched, as he heard the hissing voice appearing on the behind. Before he could turn back in its direction and do anything, Presley felt a gentle and firm nuzzle massaging his back.

The child gasped and fell on his belly. He almost immediately closed his eyes and left his "mouth" open.

It was actually the first thought that came to his mind. Presley had no idea why, but the thing he thought about was feigning death.

So he decided to pretend.

Despite the thought that thanks to this intruder will leave him alone, the little boy could feel its tail doing wonders on his side of the body.

"You do not need to fear me, Presley Carnovan" the feminine voice hissed worriedly with a sigh. "I'm friend of yours..."

She knew his real name? For as long as the boy could remember, he was called 'Prince Rapses' or simply 'Rapses' as a reincarnation of heir to the throne. NOBODY from the mummies or even the guardians called him by his modern name even when they didn't have to be formal with him.

Many thoughts went through the young man's head. He hesitated having no idea if the creature being in the humid room with him was friendly or not.

"Please... Presley..." her begs increased along with the voice in her tone. "Wake up..."

Under the pressure of guilt that the boy began to feel, he reluctantly opened his eyes. Presley went pale, when his eyesight revealed the woman's identity.

It was Heka, Scarab's staff, counselor and loyal adviser. Although most of the time, golden cobra was giving dry remarks and was sarcastic and most importantly was the boy's enemy, she looked rather worried about Presley's health.

If Heka was here, it meant her master was nearby.

The latter was the reason for the boy to start trembling. It took him also the moment to see that the reptile had somehow grown bigger than him.

This gave him a weird feeling and desire to look at himself. A choice he regretted a few seconds later.

Presley instead of the eye of Ra on his white shirt, saw yellow and slender scaly surface of the reptile.

He glanced back hyperventilating.

The boy saw a long golden tail. It was the only limb he could freely move. Putting the tail close to his head, he sensed the massive snout with fangs.

"N-no..." the freshly-turned young cobra stuttered with shock. "No... No, no, no... T-that must be just a d-dream... I'm not a snake... I can't be a snake!"

The small cobra glared at her.

"What have you done to me!?" he yelled out angirly. "Why I am like you!?"

"Presley..." Heka suggested with a worried look. "Please... go to sleep"

The female golden cobra stepped closer to the young reptile, but he slid back. She saw Presley look furious at this discovery.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the young creature shouted with a hiss and tears appearing in both of eyes. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Heka slithered closer to the young cobra much to his dismay.

"DO NOT MOVE!"

"Little one..." the female golden cobra continued fearfully. "You could use some sleep"

"I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP!" the young creature cried loudly. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND SEE MY MOMMY!"

Presley hissed in Heka's direction, which really disturbed her. Still, she took this situation deeply to herself.

After some minutes when the snake boy was exhausted enough after the session of emotions, the golden cobra gently grabbed him and then embraced in a tight hug.

"I want to... go home..." Presley mumbled tiredly with his tears slowly flowing down the chest of the female snake.

Without a reply, she silently stroked his head.

"Shhh... It's going to be alright... Just... let your dreams consume you..."

The young cobra did not responded. He listened and already was on the other side of the mirror.

Heka planted a kiss on his head and gently coiled him into a sleeping position.

Presley couldn't know Scarab no longer needed him once he took away all the human energy the boy had. The poor kid was only left with his animal self he was since the birth.

Heka rubbed her golden eyes on magenta sclera with atypical shy smile.

The female golden cobra slowly slithered closer to the young reptile and coiled up around him.

When she did that, Presley did something amazing.

He smiled and cuddled her up, feeding his caretaker with happiness and joy in her standard gloomy expression.

"I love you... mommy..." the boy managed to speak with calmness in his dreaming state ignoring everything surrounding him. "I p-promise... I will never run away from you... like my father..."

Heka smiled and planted another kiss on the young cobra's head.

"I know... I love you too, sweetie"

Who knows what Presley dreamed about. The female golden cobra hoped that the boy saw himself in his real bed.


End file.
